personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Judgment/Summary
Episode 105: Judgment Act I A man walking through a parking garage is struck by a white SUV. In voice-over, a voice says that they have a problem. Reese joins Finch at a diner and asks him what’s good. Finch refuses to answer, knowing it’s an attempt to learn more about him. Finch gives Reese a menu and leaves. Reese opens the menu and sees that there is a photo of their next Person of Interest in it. Later, Finch briefs Reese as he sits watching a bearded man and a boy; Judge Samuel Gates is a criminal courts judge. He lives with his son Sam Jr. The boy’s mother, Elizabeth, died of cancer a year ago, and Gates hired a nanny, Christina Rojas. Gates has a reputation for being tough, and receives death threats regularly. Reese begins watching Gates in court, planting a fake fire alarm call box containing a hidden camera. He breaks into Gates’ office and confirms that he has a sizable number of enemies due to his tough stance on crime, and that he’s received dozens of death threats. Reese gives Finch the letters, and he identifies six possible suspects, who Reese begins to pursue. Meanwhile, Reese continues to watch Gates, and sees two men approaching the judge. He moves in to dispose of them, but one of them receives a call on a disposable cell phone, tosses it into the garbage, and walks away from Gates with his companion. Reese checks the cell phone and finds a text message saying that Sam Jr. is out of school. He heads for Gates’ brownstone just as three men emerge. Reese takes out two of them, but the third one shoots him in the shoulder and escape with the boy. When Reese gets back to the library and tends his wound, Finch informs him that the Machine is correct and that the kidnapping plot must somehow end with Gates’ death. When he wonders what they do next, Reese says that his plan is to find Sam and bring him home. One of the kidnappers, Jarek Koska calls Gates and tells him not to bring in the authorities, then hangs up. As Gates calls Christina and the school to determine what happened to Sam, Reese approaches him and offers his assistance. At first, the judge suspects that Reese is in league with the kidnappers. Reese insists that he isn’t and that he was at Gates’ brownstone and tried to stop them. He figures that the kidnappers are keeping Sam alive as a bargaining chip and there’s something they want Gates to do. When Gates wonders who Reese is, Reese tells him to focus on getting his son back. Act II Reese takes Gates back to his brownstone and confirms that Christina is gone. Gates doesn’t believe that she is involved, while Reese installs some simple surveillance and confirms that the judge hasn’t handled any cases involving kidnappers. Reese leaves, and checks in with Finch, who is trying to hack the kidnappers telephone. He assures Finch that they’re going to find Sam no matter the risk of exposure, and goes to Christina’s apartment. The nanny has been shot dead, and Reese removes a bullet from the wall before calling 911. He figures that the kidnappers tortured Christina for the alarm codes and then disposed of her. Finch tracks the cell phone used to call Gates, but warns Reese that it will take time to hack the phone company’s firewall. At the police station, Fusco checks Carter’s desk for her files on Reese. She comes in just as he puts the files back, and she wonders why he’s there. Unsure she can trust Fusco, Carter has done a background check and learned that there were a lot of crooked cops at Fusco’s old precinct. Fusco dismisses her concerns and then gets a call from Reese. Fusco goes to get coffee and meets Reese at the coffee cart. Reese gives him the bullet from Christina’s apartment and tells him to do a ballistics check, and then asks him what Carter has on him. Fusco warns that she doesn’t have anything yet but she won’t stop until she finds something. When Reese mentions that he’s dealing with a kidnapped boy, Fusco takes an interest only to discover that Reese has slipped away. Finch hacks the phone company firewall and tracks the cell phone to one Leon Turski. Reese tracks the man down at his apartment, tosses him down a flight of stairs, and confirms that the man is with SP-9, an Eastern-European street gang that runs a kidnapping ring. Detective Olson calls Carter to Christina’s apartment and tells her that witnesses confirm that Reese was there. She doesn’t believe that Reese killed Christina, but wonders why he was there. They send a cop to talk to Gates, who says that his son is fine and he has no idea what happened to Christina. Reese hides behind the door and listens to the entire conversation. Once the officer leaves, Reese assures Gates that Sam is still alive and that he needs his help. When Gates wonders if he can save his son, Reese says that he can remain invisible. The SP-9 kidnapper calls and puts Sam on the line to confirm that he’s still alive. He then tells Gates to dismiss the case of hit-and-run driver, Angela Markham, who is currently before him. She was an account executive who was drinking heavily at a company party and killed a CPA while driving. Act III In a diner, Gates fills Reese in on the Markham case. Reese tells Gates to stall the court session so he has time to track down SP-9, and then meets with Finch and has him check Angela’s background. Meanwhile, Reese goes to see Turski, who he’s locked in the trunk of his car and left to starve. Turski refuses to give Reese anything on his boss, and Reese locks the trunk back up. At the precinct house, Fusco chats with Carter as she examines photos of the bullet holes from Christina’s apartment. Reese calls Fusco, who has nothing to report on the ballistics, and Fusco insists that Reese needs his help to track down the killer and get a lead on SP-9. Carter thinks that Christina was shot by a jealous lover, but Fusco points out that all the evidence indicates a professional hit. Impressed, Carter invites him to help. Finch goes to Gates’ courtroom as the judge tries to stall Angela’s case. Finch clones Angela’s phone. As he does, Reese drives his car around recklessly, jostling Turski in the trunk, and then asks him again for information. Turski claims that SP-9 works in cells and he only knows the names of the men in his group. He does give Reese the address of the apartment where he gets paid, and Reese shuts the trunk lid and goes to check it out. Testimony continues in the Markham case. Gates tries to undermine prosecutor Monica Ramirez’s case, warning her that she needs to end the case quickly. When Gates goes to his chambers, the head kidnapper calls and tells him to stop stalling, but Gates insists that he has to make it look legitimate. The kidnapper sends him a cell phone photo of Sam and hangs up. Meanwhile, Finch intercepts a call from the head kidnapper to Angela. He warns her that their operation is in jeopardy because she got drunk, but Angela insists that she’ll finish their deal once she’s cleared of the charges. Reese goes to Turski’s address and Drost, the man who shot him earlier, spots him. After a brief fight, Reese knocks out Drost and checks the apartment. He discovers that it’s a major SP-9 money-laundering operation. He calls to tell Finch that he knows how they can hurt the kidnappers. Act IV The head kidnapper soon learns that two of his men, as well as $500,000 in laundered money, have disappeared. Reese takes the money to the Library and Finch updates him. Angela Markham works at a tech company that designs software capable of detecting money-laundering transactions. She oversaw the installation of the software at OneState Bank, and Finch figures that she deactivates the software to let SP-9 launder millions of dollars safely through the bank. Be believes SP-9’s files should include all of the real estate that they purchased, so Finch plans to go there to access the records From there, they can figure where they’re keeping Sam. Reese goes to give Gates the news but the judge insists that he can’t put his son at risk. He reverses his ruling on the admissibility of the primary piece of evidence, the parking garage surveillance footage, and refuses to grant Ramirez a mistrial. Finch poses as a technician at OneState Bank, accessing the SP-9 files. When another technician challenges him, Finch bluffs it out and tells him that he’s there to replace the man since their firewall has been compromised. Reese puts Drost in the trunk of his car with Turski and tells them to give him the boy’s location. When Drost refuses, Reese unties Turski, tells him to get the information from Drost, and closes the lid again. At the precinct house, Fusco and Carter are trying to track down the nanny’s killer and Fusco finds security footage of Drost. He confirms that Drost used a car belonging to a company, Coldfield Holdings, in Brooklyn. While Carter prepares to check it out, Fusco texts Reese with the name of the company. Turski gets Drost to give him the name of their boss: Jarek Koska. Reese pays him off with a hamburger. Meanwhile, Finch has confirmed that Angela shuts down the bank’s anti-laundering software for three minutes each day, letting SP-9 launder their money in safety. He warns Reese that SP-9 has dozens of shell companies, just as Reese receives the text message from Fusco with the name Coldfield. Using that name, Finch locates an abandoned church near the Gates household. Reese goes there but discovers that it’s empty. As he does, Finch, at the courthouse, watches as the jurors find Angela not guilty. Act V As the trial ends, Koska calls Gates and tells him to come to a meeting alone. Finch monitors the exchange and warns Reese, who figures that it’s a trap but Gates insists on going to the meeting. As Gates leaves, Reese grabs Angela as she leaves the courthouse. He takes her to the park where Koska and his two men have arranged a meeting with Gates. Gates offers himself for his son but Koska refuses and prepares to kill them both. Reese arrives and tries to trade Angela for the Gates family. When Koska prepares to shoot Reese and his partner, Reese says that his partner has transferred all of his clients’ money to an offshore account. If Koska doesn’t turn Sam over, Reese will wire all of Koska’s clients with the news that he lost their money. Koska tells his men to kill everyone, but Reese takes Koska and his men out. Once Gates leaves with his son, Reese tells Koska and Angela that he’s taking them for a little ride. At the courthouse, Ramirez discovers someone has slipped her a folder with a log of Angela’s activities at OneState Bank. She’s unaware that Finch has left it there and he quietly slips out of the courtroom. Fusco and Carter arrest Drost at his apartment and find Koska, Angela, and their thugs tied up next to the laundered money. Reese watches from the street as the criminals are taken away. Later, Reese approaches Gates while he plays soccer in the park with his son. Gates thanks him for his help, but warns that he won’t be able to do anything to protect Reese when the authorities catch up to him. Reese tells him to enjoy his time with his son, then meets Finch at the diner. At the diner, Reese tells Finch that Gates promised to help them if they ever got caught, but Finch points out that he listened in to the conversation. Reese simply says that he read between the lines and then thanks Finch for giving him a job. Finch, touched, tells Reese to try the eggs benedict, explaining that he’s had them many times. He walks away, and Reese looks at the menu, masking a smile with his hand. es:Judgment/Argumento Category:Season 1 Category:Episode Summaries Category:Season 1 Episode Summaries